May The Force Be With You
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: Abby aims to seduce Connor. Series 2 fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: May The Force Be With You 1/2**  
>Author<strong>: Evenstar Estel **  
>Rating<strong>: M **  
>Characters<strong>/**Pairing**: Connor/Abby/Lightsaber. **  
>Spoilers<strong>: Series 2.**  
>Genre<strong>: Romance, Smut, Humour. **  
>Summary<strong>: Abby aims to seduce Connor.

May The Force Be With You  
>2011 Evenstar Estel<p>

Chapter 1

Abby admired herself in the full length mirror on the wall in her bedroom. She adjusted the bikini top, making sure to display as much cleavage as possible. She'd made certain to order the more risqué version of the costume, the one that revealed a little more flesh than the film did. It was also the top quality one, made from actual metal, just like the outfit the real Princess Leia had worn. When it came to her intended seduction of Connor Temple, she was sparing no expense. That being said, she had to for go purchasing the life size replica of Jabba the Hut. As it was she'd spent a couple hundred pounds on the costume. She had to be realistic and hoped the sight of her as one of his ultimate fantasy women would be enough. She looked herself up and down from head to toe. Her yoga classes were really starting to pay off. The curve of her stomach was still attractively round, but now also very firm. As were her bottom and her legs. She'd not bothered with wearing the little scrap that went under the long swathes of fabric that hung from the piece that fitted her hips. She wanted as few barriers as possible between her and Connor. She even had the slave collar around her neck with a chain attached. Perhaps she could convince Connor of something a bit more kinky next time. She was disappointed she didn't have the long hair needed to wear the head piece, but she'd have to make do with her little outfit and a whole lot of sexual tension.

Connor had been living with her for a close to a year now and over the course of that time she'd come to a few realizations. First, that he was kind and loving. He hadn't a mean bone in his body. She found that quality rare and comforting. He was her best friend. Second, he had no idea how handsome he was. He was oblivious. That was endearing. He assumed that every woman who looked at him for more than two seconds was ridiculing him inside their head. He was quite down on himself and that made Abby sad. He lacked finer social graces, he was a lazy mess around the flat, but he was top quality where it counted. They were from two different worlds entirely and his genius sometimes intimidated her, but fortunately his affable nature tempered that fact. Connor Temple was a good, honest man who was obviously head over heels in love with her. That's what she loved best about him. He loved her and asked for nothing in return, no matter how much he wanted to. She'd turned down his clumsy advances and he'd accepted her wishes. He was satisfied with just being her friend. What amazed Abby the most was that he respected her. Being shown respect by the opposite sex was a new experience for her and it made Connor infinitely more attractive because of it.

She'd never expected to fall in love with Connor, but she had. She'd started having stirrings for him when he'd saved her from the Mosasaur with an oar and his own innate bravery. When he'd also nearly gotten killed by the heinous Future Predator she'd felt a rush a fear run through her with such intensity, she began to question her resolve to accept him only as a friend. The fiasco with the raptors in the shopping center both infuriated her and prompted her to order the costume. Seeing that attractive young black woman hit on him? Seeing him nearly eaten by a giant worm? Abby's feelings had been cemented. Connor Temple would be hers and hers alone.

She knew he was at the ARC tinkering on something and had tentative plans with that she-beast Caroline Steele afterwards. Abby had sent him a text earlier, claiming that they had to have a very important meeting alone together in the flat and it had to be this night. She stressed that it was serious and he'd acquiesced and canceled his plans with the woman. There was something off about her that Abby didn't trust. She'd shortly be ancient history. Abby knew there was no way Connor would be able to resist her now that she'd become his Princess.

She exited her bedroom and snuck up to Connor's loft to gather a few props. She was pleased to see he'd cleaned. He may have needed a little education on how to be a responsible adult and to pick up after himself, but her subtle hints had made the change in him. His collection of science fiction memorabilia was fairly extensive, with a distinct focus on Star Wars. Abby had somehow avoided ever seeing the films in their entirety. She'd tried to watch them with him on numerous occasions, but always seemed to fall asleep with her head on his shoulder. She had the basic ideas down, and that's what counted. She was fairly certain he wouldn't be quizzing her in the midst of being seduced. Really, her only intent was to make love with Connor and at some point confess her feelings. The entire thing was completely out of her character. She was guarded to a fault, but somehow this remarkable young man had shot an arrow straight through her heart. Maybe, she thought to herself, he'd be the one to make all the bad things in her past not matter so much. Maybe he'd be the one to make her feel like a whole woman. She couldn't question it anymore, she wanted this, wanted him and for once she was going to be brave enough to take for herself.

Abby found what she was looking for and went downstairs to await his return. She set the scene with the lights down low, a few candles and a little mood music. She hoped the quiet hum of classical Moroccan tones fit the atmosphere. Abby got into position and waited. He'd be home any minute now.

!*!*!

Connor was nervous. He always was when it came to Abby. Sometimes he let his guard down and was himself, but he was always afraid of coming across as too much of a geek. He wanted to keep her liking him. He knew they'd never be more than friends and he accepted that. So long as he could have that, and see her beautiful face every day, he'd be content. Not happy, but content. The only thing that would make him so was having his love requited. So when he'd received her text, he'd gone into a deep depression. He was sure that she was going to ask him to move out. He'd been better about keeping the flat tidy. He knew she disliked his slovenly student habits. He was changing for the better because of her help. He supposed that's what friends did for friends. He wished he knew what he'd done to change her mind about him. He actually thought things were getting more comfortable between them. Sometimes she'd kiss his cheek or hold his hand. In those moments he was the happiest man on the planet. When she spared a smile just for him his entire world lit up with joy. He loved her down to his bones. She was fierce, brave, funny, beautiful and kind. He knew she put up walls between her and other people. He could tell she'd had a difficult past. When it came to Abby he was perceptive enough to realize that. She needed someone who would take nothing from her she didn't want to give. He'd tried to be that man for her, but obviously he'd failed.

He sighed as he reached the door of the flat. In truth, he felt like crying. Maybe if he said the words and told her his feelings she'd not send him away. Maybe if he lay his heart out to her she'd not crush it. He gave his head a shake, he was fooling himself. He'd never get someone as amazing as Abby. He was a bit suspicious about that Caroline girl. He didn't think he was hideously unattractive or anything, but women _never_ gave him that sort of attention. The whole thing confused him and Abby seemed mum on the subject. After this, he'd find a new flat by himself and just concentrate on the work he and the Professor were doing. Women were nothing but a headache. Too bad, considering the thing he wanted most in the entire universe was to be Abby Maitland's boyfriend.

With a heavy sigh he unlocked the door and went inside. He'd not expected to find the flat so dark. The sun had set outside, so surely Abby would've turned on some lights? He could perceive two things as he ascended the stairs, the first being the faint strains of music and the second being the soft glow of candlelight. His heart felt a lance of pain shoot through it. Was Abby having a date and forgotten that she wanted to talk to him? He couldn't bare it if he saw her with another man. He'd been eternally grateful the ARC left them with next to no time for a social life. He came to the landing and searched for signs of Abby.

"Connor?" came her breathy call by way of the living room.

"Abby?" he answered, moving in her direction. He turned and when his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw her. He couldn't quite fathom what he was seeing. He recognized Abby in the abstract, but the scene before him, for all intents and purposes, short circuited his brain. One part of his anatomy knew perfectly well how to respond. The blood rushed instantaneously to his cock and he was helpless as it filled out, lengthened and thickened in the confines of his trousers. Abby, his glorious, beautiful Abby, was dressed in the Princess Leia metal bikini from _Star Wars VI: Return of the Jedi_. She was lounging on the couch as if it were Jabba the Hut. It was too much. He felt weak at the knees.

He wasn't a complete idiot. She hadn't done this for someone else. He tried to focus, to close the distance between them, but his legs had stopped working. Abby locked eyes with him and a devilish little smirk appeared on her face and she cast aside the drapery of her costume to reveal her bare sex. Fuck. Connor gulped and his cock twitched. Abby's hand eased down between her legs to her opening and that's when he saw it. As she eased the long shaft of metal out of her pussy he stopped breathing. She only let it out half way, then she pushed it back inside. As she did so, she could not control the physical reaction. She moaned and shuddered as the various ridges of his exact replica limited edition authentic Luke Skywalker _Star Wars IV: A New Hope_ lightsaber caressed her sensitive walls. For a split second he lamented that the artifact he'd paid hundreds of pounds for had now been rendered worthless by having been removed from its sealed, George Lucas signed glass case. Then he remembered that Abby was fucking her pussy with his lightsaber and all cares evaporated. He watched in fascination as she penetrated herself with it over and over and over again, all the while making delicious sounds of intense sexual pleasure. The lightsaber was shining with her juices and her sex strained to accept it, making her breath hitch and her stomach muscles clench. He was sure he was going to faint dead away, but then she stilled her motions and locked eyes with him.

"Come here," she spoke demurely. He moved towards her and crashed to he knees beside the couch. Now that he was close, he could see the beads of sweat that coated her skin. He looked down between her legs at the engorged lips of her labia stretched around the lightsaber and shuddered violently. She took his trembling hand and closed it around the lightsaber. He could feel the intense heat coming off her. Her hand was gone and she gripped the cushion behind her head. "Help me Connor Temple, you're my only hope."

He groaned audibly, then pushed the lightsaber deep inside her. Abby cried out and arched into it. His eyes went back and forth between her face and to her pussy as he slowly pushed the lightsaber in and out of her. Her silky fluid coated his fingers and gloves and her hips undulated as he controlled her pleasure. Abby's mouth fell slack and her eyes closed and Connor moved the shaft faster. She moaned and cried and bit hard into her bottom lip. As he watched her pleasure mounting, he knew just what to do. He pushed the thing as deep inside her as he could, and then pressed the button to turn it on. The lightsaber came to life with sound, vibrations and light. Abby cried out and seized, lost in total orgasm. Connor still gripped the edge of the lightsaber and felt the pull of her sex upon it as her inner muscles clenched around it for several minutes. Abby went limp. Sobbing softly from the lingering pleasure as her pussy threw off little twitches. When Connor eased it out of her she keened once more. He turned it off set the thing aside on the coffee table. Abby's hand went to his face, then through his hair.

"Connor Temple, you are amazing," she purred.

"Abby... I..." he stammered. "I don't understand."

She caressed his face and stared earnestly into those big chocolate brown eyes of his and smiled. "I want us to be together, you n' me. I want more than friendship."

Connor couldn't find the words to reply. He just thanked his lucky stars. Abby gently tugged on his t-shirt until he got the clue and leaned in closer. She pressed her lips to his in the sweetest most honest kiss she'd ever given. Connor responded eagerly and eased his tongue into her mouth to duel with hers. After several minutes they parted. "You could have just said, Abbs."

Abby giggled and kissed him again. "Connor, in case you haven't figured it out with that great big brain of yours, I like to play. Do you like the costume?"

"Yes. Oh yes! This was really all for me?"

"Mmm hmm."

"And the lightsaber? Which by the way made me almost come in me pants."

"I like it kinky too. That's all. It turned you on, didn't it? It felt incredible." Connor cleared his throat and wiped the sheen of sweat that covered his forehead. "But what I really want is _you_."

"Yeah?"

"I do. I've been thinking about it for a long time now, you n' me together. Don't think I can't hear you upstairs having a wank late at night. I know you think about me. Don't be embarrassed. I listen to you and touch myself." Connor groaned and his hand strayed down to his painfully hard cock. Abby saw and kissed him once more. "Conn, get naked and take me like..." She paused, a little embarrassed and reached over to the coffee where she'd scribbled notes on a piece of paper. "Take me like a rampant wampa." She smiled at him, proud of herself.

Connor burst out laughing and started pulling off his clothes.

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Despite his best efforts, Connor was nervous as hell. He'd never come this close to a woman before, at least not a naked one. While he slowly disrobed, Abby did the same. She peeled off the top of her costume and exposed her bare breasts to his hungry gaze. She was exquisite, every inch of her. Her nipples were a dusky pink and erect in hard little points. His impulses told him to take them between his lips and suckle. Before he got to his boxers, he did just that. He took hold of Abby by her waist and bent his head to her breasts. He pulled the flesh of one nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it before latching on and sucking. Abby moaned appreciatively and massaged his bare shoulders. He turned his attention to her other breast, nuzzling and kissing before suckling upon the nipple. All the while his thumbs massaged the muscles of her stomach, pulling her closer to him. He helped her out of the last bit of the costume, undoing the clasps at the side and pulling it away. She was completely naked and in want of him. He was flattered, amazed and grateful.

"Come on Connor. No more waiting." Connor nodded and stood up, pushing down his boxers. Abby looked up at him with his lean, muscular body and her jaw dropped. She really didn't want to be so obvious about her amazement, but she couldn't help herself. Connor frowned.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted..."

"I do! It's just... Connor!"

"What? What've I done wrong?" Abby grabbed his hand and pulled him down to the couch. He was shaking and she needed to assuage him. She kissed him sweetly while her hand went to his hefty cock. He had an excellent girth and an impressive length. In addition to being the best man she knew, he was also physically very _very_ attractive to her. She knew they'd be perfect together. "Connor, everything about you is perfect. It's just..."

"Just what?" He whimpered as she closed as much of her hand around him as she could and gave him a tentative squeeze.

"You have a really beautiful cock, that's all."

He visible relaxed and smiled at her, even blushing. "Oh. Um... thank you?"

"Shush, Connor. I'm going to be your first, aren't I?"

"Yes, Abby, you are."

"I'm glad. You love me, don't you Connor?"

"Yeah, I do. So much."

"I love you too." With those words from her lips, Connor was sent into action. He climbed over her pushed her back to the couch and lay his body over hers, pressing her down into the cushions. Abby liked his weight on her. She felt so safe with him and it nearly made her cry. She'd said the words and there was no taking them back. This was a monumental moment in her life. She'd had sex before, with boyfriends or one night stands whose faces she couldn't remember, but she had never truly made love. With Connor that was all it could ever be. She felt him resting at her entrance and she smiled at him. She knew this was a big moment for him too. "You can call me Leia if you like," she teased.

"Really?" he growled in response. It was dead sexy.

"Mmm hmm. Do you want me to call you, what's his name? Luke?"

"Oh good god no! That's Leia's twin brother!"

"Ew. Definitely not that! So what then? Oh! Do you wanna be the big bad Darth Vader having his wicked way with the princess?"

"Not in a million years! That's Leia's _father_!"

"Bloody hell Connor, Star Wars is the most incestuous movie ever!"

"It's not!"

"Sure sounds like it."

"Just... just call me Connor. Or Han, if you feel like it. No... just Connor. Okay?"

Abby nodded. She knew the time for teasing had ended. She settled her hands upon his shoulders and locked eyes with him. She held his gaze, even as he sunk into her body. The pleasure was intense as she felt herself stretch to accommodate him. The little burn that accompanied it was deeply arousing. Abby dug her fingers into his shoulders and opened herself up as Connor settled between her thighs. When fully inside her, Connor paused to compose himself as well as give her a moment to adjust. He hadn't really given much care to the fact that he was well endowed. It seemed pointless when no woman ever showed interest in him, however Abby certainly had seemed pleased by the fact. Being with her like this was indescribable. She gloved him so tightly it bordered on pain. The heat of her was overwhelming, but she was also so soft it made him want to weep. He wanted to tell her all these things, but his instincts were telling him to start moving. Abby had relaxed under him and was breathing steady, trying for some semblance of control.

"Abby? I love you." He spoke the words softly and when a tear fell from the corner of her eye, he felt the sentiment ten fold. She was _his_. He bent to kiss her again as he surged into her. Abby cried out and tensed around him. He raised himself up, planting his hands on either side of her head and pushed again. Abby could do nothing but make sounds of pleasure and grip his biceps. After a few more strokes from Connor she was used to him and began to move with him, bucking her hips to meet his thrusts.

Abby had never felt so much in her entire life. The physical and emotional were warring with each other. Her heart had never felt so complete. Loving Connor suddenly became the easiest thing in the world to do. The honesty in his eyes and the care with which he made love astounded her. The physical however was rapidly overcoming her. Every synapse felt like it was firing. She was stretched hot around his cock as it touched ever facet of her. Each time he glided over most sensitive spot she shook and the muscles of her lower abdomen clenched. Her nipples were painful and her body broke out in another sweat. This was more intense than she could ever have predicted. Above her, Connor was watching her. She wanted to hide from his piercing gaze, but couldn't look away. He faltered and smiled at her, soft and warm and she smiled back. She drew him down and wrapped her arms around him. Connor returned her embrace and together they writhed and coupled with abandon.

Abby was the first to climax. It hit her like a tidal wave. She sobbed, moaned and wept from the sheer ecstasy of it. Connor held himself still inside her and panted heavily in her ear, feeling her muscles pulse rhythmically around his cock for what seemed like eternity. She didn't come out of it for several minutes and when she did Connor resumed. She was surprised and grew a little nervous. They'd been going for quite some time and he still was. Abby was tired and overwrought. She'd never had a lover with such stamina. Connor questioned her with a look and Abby didn't want to dissuade him in the least. This was as much about him as her. She took in a deep breath, wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped the arm of the couch behind her. The look Connor had on his face shifted to something darker, hungrier and had her arousal spiking again. He was more confident than when they'd started. He placed his hands with hers and got his knees up under him to thrust with more vigor. Abby made the most indignant sounds as Connor pushed her to her limits. With grunts and snarls he was spurred on and sweat dripped on to her from his face and chest. He started to curl his hips up each time he withdrew and each time Abby was sent to another level of orgasm. She lost her voice entirely, lost all reason and merely shook and broke under him. Connor began to move faster and lose his rhythm. Since the moment they'd begun he'd kept himself hard for her by sheer force of will, but he was losing the battle. He was ready. Abby thrashed beneath him, weeping in uncontrollable pleasure and her body sought to wring the life from him. With one last mighty surge he filled her and came. He went to another place in his head, somewhere he'd never been before. All the world seemed to open to him. He pulsed and erupted deep inside her until he was spent. They collapsed boneless together in a sweat soaked heap. They struggled for breath and cleaved to each other with all their might. It took a long while before either had the strength to move. As Connor gently eased his softened cock from Abby and they both whimpered from the loss. Connor turned them over and lay Abby over him as they kissed languidly. Sleep came easily, both were completely drained.

!*!*!

The next morning brought all sorts of pleasurable aches throughout their bodies. They awoke with laughter, kisses and sweet caresses. They showered, took their time with it and settled back on the couch after breakfast. Connor popped _Star Wars IV: A New Hope_ into the DVD player and this time Abby was determined to pay proper attention this time. She cuddled Connor and lay her head on his chest. They had the weekend ahead of them and barring any anomaly calls, would spend it alone together. Abby's hand snuck up under the t-shirt Connor wore, making him quiver. They'd agreed to not make love again until the evening, both of them needed a little time to recover from their first time together. Connor wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead, still hardly believing that she was his.

"Connor?" Abby said, just as Luke, the droids and Obi Wan were making their escape on The Millennium Falcon with Han Solo and Chewbacca.

"Yes, love?"

Abby smiled at the endearment and rubbed his belly. "I was thinking. Shall we try something from _The Lord of The Rings_ next? Me as an elf princess, you as a rugged..."

"Numenorian!" Connor smiled so fully that the dimple in his left cheek showed.

"Right, one of them. Maybe we could find a forest to do it in..."

"That would be _really_ cool, Abby. Listen, I just have to say it - thank you, for..."

"Mind bending great sex?"

"Yeah, that, but for more, for loving me. I didn't think anyone ever would. I don't know why you changed your mind, but I'm glad you did. All I've ever wanted is you."

"Oh Conn, I do love you. You're the best man I've ever know and I'm so happy you're mine. I'll never let you go." She hugged him and pressed her lips to his. Their loving kisses soon turned very heated and the plan to wait until the evening to be together again promptly flew out the window. Abby pinned Connor beneath her and pulled down his sweatpants. Sometime later, the Death Star exploded in an array of fire, followed not too long afterwards by Connor and Abby.

The End


End file.
